The War of Our World
by scarlet1474
Summary: Sequel to My Hart Aches for You. What will happen now that Masachi finally has his stone? All hell will break loose as the Rangers battle their strongest enemy yet. Will they be able to free their world from the clutches of evil or will this finally be the end of the Rangers and all they love? DISCONTINUED
1. Preface

**Hey Guys,**

**So here you are the sequel to MHAFY just as I promised you. I'm not gonna waste your time 'cause I know all you reall wanna do is read the story so ENJOY...**

* * *

Carlos stared at the screen, the image in front of him made him furious. On the screen a group of Rebels were being carted off to the 'Reformation Center' as it was called. It was really a place where all the Rebels were punished for their 'unhealthy ways' and were tortured in order to reveal any valuable information.

Carlos grittedd his teeth as he turned off the live feed. It wasn't right, all those people should not have to fight those horrible faceless creature-Mors-at least not alone. He should be there with them, helping them fight. Instead he sat in the safety of the MegaShip awaiting orders while people were dying by the minute. It had to be done though, for if he were to be destroyed too then te chances of the Rangers ever defeating Masachi would drop drastically, if that was even possible in their current situation.

Things had gotten completely out of hand the second Goldar had escaped with the stone. Leaving Hayley in her trance, she hadn't once said anything or even done anything in the last three weeks. All she ever did was staree at the pposite wall. There had been no sign of Justin and they hadn't heard from Andros either they could just hope that where ever those two were, they were safe.

Zhane and T.J. weren't any better off. The last anyone had heard from them had been when they had gotten a message from them saying they were headed back and would be there as soon as possible in order to help. That had been two weeks ago. Cassie had been crying at night and Karone was always lost in her own thoughts. Ashley on the other hand seemed to have pulled herself together and spent all her waking hours searching for the lost boys.

The worst thing of all though was the fact that a whole team of Rangers had been completely and utterly destroyed down to the last Ranger. He still remembered watching in silence as the Lightspeed Rangers were publicly executed. Masachi had gotten to them in a blink of an eye. It hadn't been that hard considering that their identities were public. The Rangers had battled hard and lost. Masachi had himself executed them declaring his dictatorship over the planet Earth. It had been hard watching from the sidelines and only the reminder by Tommy that they would need him and the other Space Rangers as they were the only ones except for Time Force-who were currently underground-that still had their powers.

Carlos got up and stretched his muscles that had cramped up because of him sitting in the same position for so long. He was tired of not having abything to do but watch the goings-on down on Earth from afar but he knew that he'd get some action soon. Tommy had been brewing up a plan with Jason and Kimberly but the older Rangers had yet to confine them in on it. He was sure though that this secretly buiding plan would help tip the scales towards them in a major way. he knew that soon they will fight back. Soon, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

**So, that was just the preface wait till I post the first chapter you're gonna love it beleive me. Also, for all you Lightspeed Fans I'm sorry for killing them off but I thought it will give a rather dramatic effect to the story if a whole Ranger team were to be destroyed. So sorry again just don't hate me. Review and tell me what you think about it and any brilliant ideas will be gladly accepted. Till next time. **

**-Scarlet**


	2. A Strange Encounter

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I was pretty caught up with my school work and just couldn't find the time to write. I know that this is small and can't completely make up for the excruciatingly long wait but it's the best I've got to offer so I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Oww!"

Trent turned back in time to see Kira fall face first into the leaf strewn ground. He chuckled as he helped her up.

"Now my boyfriend thinks I'm stupid. This day just keeps getting better and better." She growled.

"Hey, I don't think you're stupid I actually think youre pretty smart and you're definitely smarter than our fearless leader here." He said giving her a small kiss.

"Hey!" Conner started to protest.

"What?" Ethan interjected. "He is right about that."

Trent sighed as Ethan and Conner started bickering and Kira joined them in order to keep them in bay. This was starting to become a routine for them. Ever since they'd been on the run they didn't really have much to do but walk and gather food. The only exciting thing that they ever did was to sneak into one of the towns to collect information and keep updated but that was for very brief time and only two of them could go at a time.

It had been about two-three weeks now since they had gonr into hiding. A week or so back they'd been able to get ahold of Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger of the Ninja Storm Rangers and had decided on a place to meet. The place was a somewhere in the middle of nowhere. They were almost there now, he was sure they'd ne there by tomorrow morning.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. The others grew silent as they saw him stop.

"What is it Trent?" Conner asked looking around too.

He held up his hand. "I think I heard something." He said as he scanned his surroundings for anything unusual or out of place. Another rustling sound was heard from above him and a boy came flying down one of the trees around him and landed in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The boy asked looking at them uneasily.

Trent got a good look at him. The boy looked around his age, he was tall and slightly muscular and had short chestnut hair. He was skinny and he had dark circles around his eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue button-up shirt with a grey undershirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He had a battered grey knapsack in one hand and the other was at his side. He caught sight of an object strapped to the boy's wrist that was hidden under his long sleeves.

"He's unaffected." Ethan whispered behind him. Trent knew what that meant all too well. When they'd first found out-from an unwanted experience that he'd rather not think about-that Masachi could control people's minds with a snap of his fingers Ethan had put together a device that would detect if a person was being controlled somehow.

"Who are YOU?" Conner asked him stepping forward.

"I asked you first." Came the reply.

"I'm Conner." He said slowly. The boy kept staring. "Well. Your turn."

"I wish I knew." the boy muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. What are you guys doing here anyway."

"You didn't tell us your name." Conner insisted.

"You said..." Trent intervened. "'I wish I knew.' What's that supposed to mean."

"It means that I wish I knew who I was." He replied in an exasperated tone. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Hiking." Conner simply said.

"Yeah, I believe you." Mr No-Name said sarcastically. "With all that's going on out there? I don't think that's even allowed anymore. So what are you doing here."

"We can ask you the same thing you know. Tell you what since you are yet to tell us who you are, why don't you tell us what you're doing here?"

"I..." He began with a sigh as if he was giving up on an argument. "..am evading capture."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Ever since I woke up a few weeks ago-with no memory- that too, those creepy black creatures..."

"Mors"

"Yeah, whatever, have been chasing me around, trying to capture me for reasons yet unknown, to me at least. Now, since I had no intention of getting captured I thought it was better to hide out for now."

"So basically, you're us but with amnesia." Ethan summed.

"What do they want you guys for. Are you some hot-shot rebels or something."

"Or something." Conner said. "A piece of advice though, don't go telling people that story cause I guess you don't know it but Masachi can control humans and many have even joined him willingly too."

"Thanks for the heads up." He said walking away. "I'll remember that next time I bump into someone."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Trent asked.

"Away. Why something you wanna tell me?"

"I... No."

"Fine then. Nice bumping into you." The boy said and walked away.

* * *

Tammy was running as fast as she could trying to keep up with Andros and away from the Mors that were currently on their trail.

"Come on down here!" Andros whispered hurriedly and signaled towards the small cave-like opening that was almost completely invisible behind a cluster of bushes. She ducked in after Andros and placed her hand on her mouth trying not to make any noise that might give them away. A few moments later they heard the sound of mechanical whirring as the Mors searched the area. She sat there in utter silence and waited for the creatures to move on. After what seemed like a lifetime the Mors left the area finally deciding that they weren't there. Even after all the death-like creatures had left they sat there in silence just to be sure that this wasn't a trick.

Once they were sure that the area was really clear they came out carefully looking around. This had kind of become their routine they would hide, then someone or something would recognize them, they'd run or fight-it depended on the situation-then when they'd gotten the enemy off their trail they'd hide once again. It had been like that ever since they'd escaped from Masachi's lair.

They'd tried a gazillion times to get into contact with the other rangers but had failed disastrously every time. They had tried every single thing they could think of and were now running short on options. Even her pendant wasn't working she just couldn't get through. Plus the last time she'd tried using it they'd found themselves being cornered by a mini army of Mors, ever since then she had been scared to even try. She was sure that Masachi had turned into the frequency of the pendant and would do it again.

"So, What do we do now?" She said turning to Andros.

"I think we've had enough adventure for today. Let's just take stock of our supplies and camp out here tonight." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She said sitting down on a fattened rock.

* * *

He sat on the tree branch hanging thirty feet above the ground as he looked up at the starry sky. Thoughts of the strange group that he had run into earlier that day clouded his mind. There was something about them that had definitely ticked him off. He felt like he had some sort of connection with them somehow. He had no idea why he felt like that, he just did. Maybe he'd known them once he thought. But then wouldn't they have told him so. No he was certain he'd never me them. Even though he didn't remember anything of his life like he'd told them he knew that there was something that connected them somehow. He looked down at his wrist and unfolded his sleeve to reveal a metal device fastened to his wrist.

He'd left out one thing, he hadn't told them he was on a mission. Ever since he'd woken up he'd been having weird dreams. Dreams about a blue head floating in a tube. He'd called himself Zordon and had told him that he had a tough task ahead of him but he must complete it for the fate of his planet depended on him. He'd been very confused at first and had disagreed with Zordon but with time he'd realized that he had to do this. For as he'd been told a thousand times the fate of his planet depended upon him. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he'd met Zordon in his dream. He'd told him his name. He'd given him his mission and now he was gonna complete it. Because from what Zordon had said, he, Justin, was the only one who could do it.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know and feel free to make any suggestions regarding the story. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible but I can't any promises. So till next time.**


	3. Author's Note (VERY IMPORTANT)

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter like you all wanted it to be. I just wanted to tell you all that I'm going to shut this story down. The reason being well, I am really disappointed in this story cause this is really not what I had planned on when I first started writing it. Looking back now I feel like there were so many things I should have done differently and so many things that shouldn't have happened at all. Moreover I have lost interest in this story but I don't want it to just lie there half-finished so I am officially discontinuing it. I am sorry to all of you out there whose feelings I have hurt by doing this. I will not take this story down though because it was my first PR story. I really am sorry for doing this. Please don't hate me.**

**-Scarlet**


End file.
